Wings of Fire: Jumping Worlds
by Firedragons650
Summary: When six friends wake up and find themselves in a whole other world, they might just accidently end up saving pyrriha on there way back home. Just to let you guys know I'm uploading this for a friend she writes it down i type it into the computer then i upload it so it might be a while for new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a terrible headache. I blinked my eyes,trying to get rid of that sleepy draggy feeling. I looked around with surprise. Where was I? Close by, I could see a gigantic beautiful mountian. I looked down at my hands- _no_.

Not hands. _Talons_. They were blue, with sharp claws on the ends, a deadly weapon. Lighter blue webs were in between my talons. That could only mean one thing.I was a dragon.

"YES!" I shouted, jumping up briefly in the sky. I was a SeaWing! I unfurled my wings, opening them wide for me to look at. And, wow, my tail looked dangerous and bone cracking! My phosphorescent scales flashed on my command.

"Yes!" I shouted again, slightly louder

"ughhhh..." I looked behind me, and saw a white and silver IceWing behind me. It was nova. She shook her neck, her spikes clattering as they met each other. She took a moment to notice that she was a dragon, then screamed.

"NO! Stupid! I don't want to be a stupid psycho!" She growled into the air.

"I thought I was a stupid psycho." I said dryly. I looked around,noticing two more dragons that were unconscious. A RainWing and a NightWing-RainWing hybrid.

"Weeeell... You are." Nova simply stated.

"Bucky is evil." I said,trying to hide my grin

"NO! BUCKEY IS _NOT_ EVIL! I WILL FIGHT YOU!" She shouted, baring her teeth and jumping into the air.

The two other dragons had woken up because of Noca's loud shouting. They accidently bumped heads, and the RainWing started to giggle uncontrollably. The other dragon just frowned, rubbing his black head.

"NO ! MORE CRAZY PSYCHOS!" Nova protested, then flops on the ground.

"That was weird." The Black/Purple dragon said. I immediately reconized his voice, no doubt it was Master purple. Well, his name is really Night. So. Yeah.

The RainWing gave one last, loud giggle, and was silent. RainWings. So ridiculous and flamboyant. Basically crazy psychos.

 _Gosh, now I'm starting to sound like Nova._

"Where are we? Oh... I know! We're in France!" She squealed. Her scales turned a weird yellow-gold color, with green spots.

"I'm Azure. I think I just turned into a dragon. Wait. Someone smack me." She said without taking in a breath.

"My pleasure." I growled softly. In one leap, I jumped in front of her, and slapped her on the face with my tail. She fell down.

"Ouch. Wait. Still a dragon. Thatwas fun. Let's do it again!" She got up, and shook her head a few time, rubbing her face where I hit it.

"What's going on?" Said Night

He looked around, blinking. His eyes changed colors quite often, right now they were blue.

"Where... Ugh..." Said another dragon, a SkyWing.

"Where did Bucky go?" He murmured quietly. He opened up his crimson wings, staring at them for a second.

"YES! BUCKY FOREVER!" Nova had apparently gotten up, and was right next to the SkyWing.

Was that it? I looked around. Only five dragons, including me. Wait. What was that? No, not five. Six. There was another dragon. I stared in awe as I realized something. It was the only other SeaWing.

"Hey, Razor." Nova called. "WE should call that other SeaWing Arid."

"Oh yeah? Well we should call the SkyWing Thrush." I snickered

The red and orange SkyWing looked at his talons, then fainted. He landed on the ground with a thump. Nova stared at him for a moment

"Sure, whatever. Only if you call him Arid." Nova pointed at the light dragon

"Um, no. Arid is a _SandWing._ This dragon is a _SeaWing_. I hope you know the difference." I said. I saw something in the corner of my eye, and I turned to look at it. Right near us, was the ocean. My heart leapt into my throat. It was beautiful.

The way the waves crashed against rocks, sea foam spraying everywhere. The sun reflecting off of the water, making a beautiful blue color.

Black talons suddenly snapped infront of my face. I jumped and turned around sharply. I bared my teeth, my body tense,and ready to take on my attacker.

"Hey, it's just me." The dragon wasn't someone looking to attack me, it was just Night. I relaxed slightly.

"Um, so _why_ are we dragons? What did I seriously do to deserve this? And I was thinking that you might know why we are here, since you're obsessed with dragons." Night said

"OBSESSED! I'LL SHOW YOU OBSESSED!" I roared, baring my teeth again.

"Hey, now, no fighting. Let's talk about this in a reasonable and responsible way." Azure said as she shoved herself in between us. Her scales were gold, green stripes running through her wings.

"Argh, my head." Thrush had woken up again,placing his talons on his head. "Guys, I had this horrible dream were I was a dragon and-"He looked down again, placing his talons back on the ground.

"I'm going to die now." He moaned.

"Um,please don't. You were talking about Bucky." Nova said. She suddenly yelped in terror, and something big and black slammed into her, pinning her to the ground. The dragon growled furiously, baring his teeth at her. A moment of silence passed for just a second, but, _only_ a second.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY PSYCHO! I DON'T HAVE STATE FARM LIFE INSURANCE YOU KNOW!" She roared at the top of her lungs, trying to escape the NightWing's hold.

"Ow, could you not yell that loud, please?" The NightWing flinched. "And what's State Farm Life Insurance?"

The NightWing was thin and spry, almost the perfect shape for- wait- he looks like-

An assassin. Deathbringer...

I jumped to try to break his hold. My wings were spread wide open claws outstreached...

"DEATHBRINGER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Deathbringer jumped as a RainWing suddenly appeared in front of him, her scales a bright red, with black stripes appearing in several places.

Deathbriner smiled nervously.

"Get. Off. Her. NOW!" Glory roared, glaring at him.

"Okay,okay, okay..." Deathbringer whined, jumping off of Mova, almost smacking her in the face with his tail. "I just thought she was Icicle, and she just woke up and ran away."

"Can't you tell IceWings from other IceWings, featherbrain?" Glory retorted. "Oh, hello, other dragons. Wait, why don't I know you?" Glory looked at Azure.

"Is he okay?" Deathbringer asked, looking at the unnconscious SeaWing. The SeaWing was a lighter blue than me. I walked over to him.

"Um, I can fix that." I took his wing in my mouth, and started to drag him towards the ocean. I felt it tugging at my heart, making me want to go dive in.

With all the strenght I had, I threw him into the ocean, and his body dissappeared in the ocean.

"Wise that wise?" Thrush asked. "He might drown."

"No, he can breath under water. Cause he's a _Sea_ Wing." I said

"Oh. What's a SeaWing?" He asked

"Wow. Have you been living under a rock your whole life? No offense Glory." Deathbringer asked,looking at Glory, who hissed at him, then turned back to Azure, who was trying to explain why glory didn't know her.

"Um. I have no idea." Thrush said, scrathing his head.

"I'm sorry, he has a not-very-rare case of I'm an idiot." I said

"Oh... I see." Deathbringer said, nodding. "I hope he recovers." Deathbringer walked away, and stood next to Glory.

"I'm an idiot?!" Thrush said, irritated.

"Yeah, you are, you don't know a thing about Pyrrhia."

"Py-wha-wha-wha?" He asked.

"My point exactly." I said, then jumped when a dragon flew out of the water, shivering and shaking. He landed right next to me, water dripping off his wings.

"Wow." he said.

"What?" I asked in pure confusion.

"You look like me. What am I?" The SeaWing asked me.

"of course you look like me, squid-brain. That's because we are the same type of dragon, duh." I said as quietly as I could, but Deathbringer still heard us.

"Wow. Have all of you benn living under rocks?" Deathbringer questioned

"Rocks are cool." Nova said

"What's your name?" The SeaWing asked me, his phosphorescent lights glowing on his snout.

"I'm Razor. You?" My ears twitched, I thought I heard something.

"I'm- I'm Jetstream." Jetstream said.

I did hear something. Someone was running toward us, branches snapping under their talons. It was a NightWing, with silver tear drops underneath her eyes.

I felt my blood run cold.

It was Moonwatcher. And Moonwatcher can read minds.


	3. Chapter 3

\\]]]]]]]]][[[[he little black NightWing dragonet was crying. There was no doubt about that. Large, wet tears were streaming down her face.

I instantly blocked my mind, and heard another rustle where moon had come out. I wiry and thin sandwing came out, followed by a hostile looking IceWing, and a large NightWing.

Deathbringer glanced at the NightWing with a curious expression, probably because he had never seen the huge NightWing before. Oh, but the look on Glorys face. She didn't even seem to notice the other NightWing.

Oh.

Now I knew exactly why Moon was crying.

"Moon... Where's Kinkajou?" Glory said warily. She glanced back to the egde of the rainforest, as if she expected a bright yellow Kinkajou to jump out at any moment.

Moon was shaking,and glanced at her friends. They both nodded.

"She- she's unconscious and- and-" Moon shudderd and sniffed, more tears flooding out of her eyes.

The SandWing, Qibli stepped forward, and cleared his throat.

"A large NightWing, a companion of scarlet, grabbed her, and slammed her into the tree. She broke some ribs, I think she broke her back too. The doctor says she needs to stay still for a month..." Qibli informed Glory quietly.

"Who's Kinkajou?" Jetstream whispered into my ear.

"Someone important, squid-brain." I whispered back to the lighter dragon.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I should have never let you go after looking for scarlet!" Glory said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Glory- It's not your-" Deathbringer started to say.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't let them go off by themselves in the first place, Kinkajou wouldn't be hurt!" She shouted, and turned away

"Wow. This is really entertaining." Nova whispered.

"Wow. Have some sympathy." I whispered back.

"Er, what are your names?" Deathbringer asked us

"I'm Nova. The darker blue psycho is Razor, and the lighter blue block-head is Jetstream. The ditzy colorful one is Azure, and the ugly looking one is Night. The amazing Bucky fan is Thrush." Nova said.

"Um okaaaay." Qibli said, taking a few steps away from Nova.

"Ugly? How could I be ugly?!" Night growled.

"I'll be right back." I said, walking toward the ocean, letting my talons get wet.

"Wait, where are you-" Thrush started to say, but was interrupted by me diving into the ocean.

It was beautiful. Colorful fish in coral reefs, sharks patrolling in the distance. I flapped my wings, and moved my talons, getting used to the feel of swimming.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and I light up all of my phosphorescent lights to a dim level.

I looked up, seeing a shape above the water, about to dive in. The dragon plummeted, and entered the water.

Was it Jetstream? No. Who was it then? Lights flashed on the dragon's snout, probably asking me something.

I didn't know Aquatic. The only thing I knew in the SeaWing's language is a circular movement with your finger, meaning 'Not right now, we'll finish it later'.

I did the exact movement, hoping the SeaWing would understand.

She just shrugged, and pointed up, probably gesturing that we go up into the sky to talk.

 _No_. I mouthed, _crazy lunatics up there._

The dragon tried to bark a laugh, only to have bubbles surround her face.

I assumed that the dragon didn't know much of Aquatic either, so the dragon must be, _no_ , could it really be-

 _Tsunami?_ I mouthed.

She gave me a crooked grin, and nodded. Tsunami then beckoned me to follow her, and swam further in the dark ocean.

We passed through a circle shaped structure of rock, and a few coral reefs. I eyed some sharks, who were circling around the coral reef.

Tsunami swam up, and I saw a cave entrance. She scrambled up into the cave, and I followed her. There was no water in the cave, so we could talk all we wanted.

"Lunatics? Are they all as annoying as Starflight?" Tsunami said.

"Ha. Some of them. I'm Razor."

"Hello Razor, as you probably already know, I'm Tsunami."

I nodded, then jumped as I heard a soft wheezing sound. I turned around sharply, seeing a NightWing laying on the floor of the cave.

Ice. An IceWing had breathed freezing ice breath on his face sealing his eyes shut.

I froze in terror.

 _Could this be the dragon that tried to kill Kinkajou?_


End file.
